Being Stupid: The Stupidness Goes On!
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: The Danny Phantom crew get drunk, just like what happened with the Blue Dragon crew! Now, Dani has the Black Mail, and everyone else...? Well, read to find out. Sequel to Being Stupid found under Blue Dragon in Anime Section!


**Being Stupid: The Stupidness Goes On!**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

The Danny Phantom crew get drunk, just like what happened with the Blue Dragon crew! Now, Dni has the Black Mail, and everyone else...? Well, read to find out.

**Before You Read**

I was super bored, and I was having _waaaaay_ too much fun with Being Stupid (Blue Dragon Style), and I _HAD_ to make a Danny Phantom version.

He he! What song will they sing next?

**Being Stupid: The Stupidness Goes On!**

**"I AM SUPAMAN!" **Danny cried, hoping like a bunny down the park.

"And I am, SUPAMAN'S SIDEKICK!" Dash screamed following Danny, but jumping like a frog.

"I AM MARY JANE!" Sam yelled, jumping in the water fountain. She was wearing a pink dress, for some reason.

Dani slapped her forehead. "Wrong comic," she muttered, filming it all.

"PORKCHOPS!" Tucker randomly yelled. Skulker and Vlad had a really weak slapping fight, acting like girls who were arguing.

Jazz started throwing her books at passer-byers, yelling, "GHOST!" at every Human and "Hi, Human," at every Ghost.

Kwan started acting like a pig, and snorted randomly. Technas started reading books upside-down and Timmy Turner randomly showed up. "Yeah, I don't wanna know," he muttered, before walking home.

Then, Danny started singing, "Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!"

Then, everyone joined in and started singing and dancing like they were in a movie:

"Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad

Your bad romance

I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love, uhh

I want your psycho

Your vertigo stick

Want you in my room

When your baby is sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)

I want it bad

Your bad romance

I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Work-work fashion baby

Work it

move that bitch crazy

Work-work fashion baby

Work it

move that bitch crazy

Work-work fashion baby

Work it

move that bitch crazy

Work-work fashion baby

Work it

I'm a freak bitch baby

I want your love

And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour

Et je veux ton revenge

J'veux ton amour

I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

(I don't wanna be friends)

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

(I don't wanna be friends)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

(Want your bad romance)

Caught in a bad romance

(Want your bad romance)

I want your loving

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

(Want your bad romance)

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

(Want your bad romance)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

(Want your bad romance)

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!"

Then, Danny kissed Dash randomly, and everyone (including Danny and Dash, and except for Dani) fell down and made snow angels in the grass. Then, they sang and danced again and all jumped in the water fountain.

Then, they all fell asleep in odd places. Tucker fell asleep in a tree, Sam fell asleep in the water fountain (she didn't drown though...somehow...), Jazz fell asleep on Dani's head (supa-ninja skills!) and everyone else was scattered across the feild. Danny even went Ghost and fell asleep in the sky!

When the all woke up, Dani blackmailed everyone to do what she wanted for a whole year, and she wouldn't show anyone the video. Of course, that obviously failed and everyone in Amity Park saw the whole thing. (Danny and Dash's parents got mad at the part where the two kissed) and everything was back to normal several centeries later.

Did I forget to mention Jazz made years centeries and centeries years? My bad! So, everything was better several years later...not according to Jazz's words. Did that make sense? Didn't to me! So, why don't we say they did stuff for the rest of their lives. Yeah. That's better.

_**I DON'T MAKE SENSE!**_

**THE** **END**

**After You Read**

Don't base what you've read from here and think that's how horrible my writting usual is, cause it's not. But, I had so much fun with the first one, I had to do a second one! IT WAS HALARIOUS! I might make a third one! Anyways, see you around for now!


End file.
